navdjfiwemfjlksdfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Marvel Powers/S
Self-Sustenance: the ability to survive without the need for oxygen, food, or water. **''Users:'' Cain Marko (Juggernaut), Kuan-Yin Xorn (Xorn), Shen Xorn (Xorn) *''Sensory Link:'' the ability to possess the senses of others and be able to utilize the senses of others. **''Users:'' Xi'an Coy Manh (Karma) *''Sentient Digestive System:'' the ability to have one's digestive system composed of sentient beings. **''Users:'' Japheth (Maggott) *''Shadow Teleportation:'' the ability to use shadows as teleportation gates. **''Users:'' Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) *''Smoke Breathing:'' the ability to exhale blasts of smoke. **''Users:'' Lockheed *''Solar Energy Mimicry:'' the ability to turn one's body into solar plasma. **''Users:'' Neal Shaara (Thunderbird) *''Solar Flare:'' the ability to absorb solar radiation to power one's own abilities. **''Users:'' Roberto da Costa (Sunspot), Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) *''Solar Shielding Psi-Field:'' the ability to be protected from solar heat and radiation by a psionic field. **''Users:'' Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) *''Sonar:'' the ability to use sound as a form of locating objects or individuals, similar to echolocation. **''Users:'' Namor McKenzie (Namor), Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *''Sonic Scream:'' the ability to have an immensely strong scream that can shatter solid objects and have a concussive effect. **''Users:'' Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *''Sonic Shield:'' the ability to tighten sound waves around one's body to form a protective barrier. **''Users:'' Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *''Sorcery:'' the ability to perform magic. **''Users:'' Illyana Rasputina (Magik) *''Sound Conversion:'' the ability to transduce sonic vibrations into something else. **''Users:'' Alison Blaire (Dazzler) *''Sound Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to very loud sounds. **''Users:'' Alison Blaire (Dazzler), Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *''Sound Release:'' the ability to release powerful blasts of sound. **''Users:'' Alison Blaire (Dazzler) *''Spatial Awareness:'' the ability to have an uncanny sense of one's surroundings. **''Users:'' Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Scott Summers (Cyclops) *''Spell Casting:'' the ability to utilize and cast spells. **''Users:'' Megan Gwynn (Pixie) *''Spider Physiology:'' the ability to have the traits and abilities of a spider. **''Users:'' Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *''Spider Sense:'' the ability to sense oncoming danger. **''Users:'' Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *''Static Interference:'' the ability to have natural static within one's mind, preventing telepathic intrusion. **''Users:'' Remy LeBeau (Gambit) *''Stepping Discs:'' the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allow people to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. **''Users:'' Illyana Rasputina (Magik) *''Strobes:'' the ability to emit strobe lights from one's body. **''Users:'' Alison Blaire (Dazzler) *''Superhuman Agility:'' the ability to be more agile and coordinated than average humans. **''Users:'' Henry McCoy (Beast), Hepzibah, James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Namor McKenzie (Namor), Neena Thurman (Domino), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Sarah Rushman (Marrow), Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth) *''Superhuman Attractiveness:'' the ability to be more attractive than average humans. **''Users:'' Longshot *''Superhuman Clap:'' the ability to generate sonic vibrations through clapping. **''Users:'' Robert Banner (Hulk) *''Superhuman Conditioning:'' the ability to have a naturally more conditioned physique than average humans. **''Users:'' Remy LeBeau (Gambit) *''Superhuman Dexterity:'' the ability to be more dextrous than average humans. **''Users:'' Henry McCoy (Beast) *''Superhuman Durability:'' the ability to have harder and more durable bodily tissues than average humans. **''Users:'' Benjamin Grimm (Thing)Henry McCoy (Beast), James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora), John Proudstar (Thunderbird), Lockheed, Mitchell Tanner (Warhawk), Namor McKenzie (Namor), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball), Sebastian Shaw, Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth), Warren Worthington III (Angel) *''Superhuman Endurance:'' the ability to endure more physical pain and uncomfort than average humans are capable of. **''Users:'' Longshot, Lucas Bishop (Bishop) *''Superhuman Equilibrium:'' the ability to have more balance and equilibrium than average humans. **''Users:'' Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *''Superhuman Flexibility:'' the ability to be more flexible than average humans. **''Users:'' Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) *''Superhuman Hearing:'' the ability to have a stronger and more accurate sense of hearing than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor McKenzie (Namor) *''Superhuman Leaping:'' the ability to jump distances much greater than average humans. **''Users:'' Robert Banner (Hulk) *''Superhuman Longevity:'' the ability to age much slower than average humans. **''Users:'' Steven Rogers (Captain America) *''Superhuman Lung Capacity:'' the ability to expel immense quantities of air from one's lungs at great speeds to generate strong gusts of wind. **''Users:'' Robert Banner (Hulk) *''Superhuman Mental Process:'' the ability to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, process the world in the most advanced and efficient manner, and have perfect pattern solving/recognition ability, limitless memory, perfection observational skills, and logical and philosophical structuring. **''Users:'' Steven Rogers (Captain America) *''Superhuman Persuasion:'' the ability to psionically or telepathically influence and charm others with one's speech. **''Users:'' Ariel *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' the ability to have quicker and sharper reflexes than average humans. **''Users:'' Henry McCoy (Beast), Hepzibah, James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Longshot, Namor McKenzie (Namor), Neena Thurman (Domino), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Sarah Rushman (Marrow), Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth) *''Superhuman Respiration:'' the ability to be able to have maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. **''Users:'' John Proudstar (Thunderbird) *''Superhuman Senses:'' the ability to have sharper and stronger senses than average humans. **''Users: Henry McCoy (Beast), Hepzibah, James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth) *Superhuman Sensory Adaptation:'' the ability which grants one's senses more resistance to sensory stimuli. **''Users:'' Benjamin Grimm (Thing) *''Superhuman Speed:'' the ability to move faster than average humans. **''Users:'' Henry McCoy (Beast), James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora), Longshot, Lucas Bishop (Bishop), Namor McKenzie (Namor), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Robert Banner (Hulk), Sebastian Shaw, Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth) *''Superhuman Stamina:'' the ability to have one's musculature produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity, making the individual able to exert themselves for longer periods of times than average humans. **''Users:'' Benjamin Grimm (Thing), Cain Marko (Juggernaut), Henry McCoy (Beast), James Howlett (Wolverine), James Proudstar (Warpath), John Proudstar (Thunderbird), Lucas Bishop (Bishop), Mitchell Tanner (Warhawk), Namor McKenzie (Namor), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Robert Banner (Hulk), Sebastian Shaw, Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth), Warren Worthington III (Angel) *''Superhuman Strength:'' the ability to exert more physical force from one's body than average humans. **''Users:'' Benjamin Grimm (Thing), Cain Marko (Juggernaut), Henry McCoy (Beast), James Howlett (Wolverine), Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), James Proudstar (Warpath), John Proudstar (Thunderbird), Lucas Bishop (Bishop), Mitchell Tanner (Warhawk), Namor McKenzie (Namor), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Piotr Rasputin (Colossus), Robert Banner (Hulk), Roberto da Costa (Sunspot), Sarah Rushman (Marrow), Sebastian Shaw, Steven Rogers (Captain America), Victor Creed (Sabretooth), Warren Worthington III (Angel) *''Superhuman Vision:'' the ability to have greater eyesight than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor McKenzie (Namor) *''Superhuman Vocal Stamina:'' the ability to have superhuman stamina in one's lungs, throat, and vocal cords. **''Users:'' Sean Cassidy (Banshee) *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' the ability to have muscle tissue that is more dense than average humans. **''Users:'' Cain Marko (Juggernaut), John Proudstar (Thunderbird) Category:List of Marvel Powers